Ganondorf vs Dark Raven
Ganondorf vs Dark Raven is a what if battle between Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda games and Dark Raven from Billy Hatcher and the giant egg. Description: Boomstick: It's Nintendo vs Sega again! Wiz: Only this time, we're looking at two combatants outside of Mario and Sonic. Combatants like Ganondorf, the king of evil. Boomstick: And Dark Raven, the king of crows. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor weapons and skills to find out who will win a death battle. ''Ganondorf Wiz: Hyrule is a land of wonder, but also of extreme danger. The land can be full of friendly folks. '''Boomstick: But then there's the Gerudo desert over run by women. That actually doesn't sound so bad to me.' Wiz: Boomstick! Focus! It's in this desert that the king of Gerudo was born, His name was Ganondorf Dragmire. Boomstick: Everything was sunshine and rainbows on that day, until you realize just how sinister he really is. Turns out, Ganondorf is the reincarnation of the demon king, Demise who was killed trying to steal the triforce. Wiz: Before his death, Demise cursed the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero to be forever hunted down by his incarnation, thus putting Ganondorf in his place. Boomstick: Being the reincarnation of the demon king, Ganondorf has a wide variety of magic, including energy balls, the ability to summon ghost riders and then there's his piece of the triforce. Wiz: Each of the the pieces of the triforce represent one of the three goddesses. Ganondorf, wanting ultimate power above all else, got the triforce of power which is arguably the most powerful of the three. Boomstick: The only problem was that it transformed him into a giant pig monster named Ganon. With all that said, Ganondorf can survive a castle falling on top of him, can move fast enough to dodge arrows and even killed the hero of time in the downfall timeline. Wiz: However, he is overconfident and holy weapons like the master sword can still destroy him. Boomstick: He's one pig wizard that you don't want to meet. Ganondorf: These toys are too much for you. I command you to return them to me! ''Dark Raven Wiz: Morning land is a beautiful world full of happy go lucky chicken. '''Boomstick: Everything was great for them until they were invaded by magic bearing crows.' Wiz: All of which were lead by their king, Dark Raven. Boomstick: Standing at seven feet and weighing two-hundred eighty pounds, Dark Raven is the tyrannical usurper of Morning land and a major expert in the dark arts. Wiz: Thanks to his magic, Dark Raven was able to trap the elders of Morning land and went on to find giant egg. And before you laugh, let us explain. Boomstick: See, the giant egg is a powerful artifact that grants whoever hatches it a single wish, regardless if they're good or evil. Wiz: And Dark Raven is pure evil. His deadly magic includes night manipulation, dark boomerangs. Boomstick: And dark puddles of doom! His list of accomplishments is also nothing to sneeze at either. He came close to conquering both Morning land and the human world, conquered the giant palace in less than a couple of hours and as an added bonus, even managed to hatch the giant egg! Wiz: This act lead to him getting a new form named Ultimate Raven. However, Raven isn't invincible as his dark boomerangs can still harm him and his dark puddles can backfire on him. This was how Billy Hatcher was able to defeat him. Boomstick: Plus He has a major weakness against light and not even his signature staff can protect him. Just be sure that he doesn't try to dominate where you live. Dark Raven laughs maliciously and levitates off the ground, ready to fight Billy at the giant palace. ''Battle Zelda sits on her throne when suddenly, the palace doors explode open. Dark Raven and his army walk in with a desire to conquer Hyrule. Dark Raven: You must be the ruler of this land. I will give you a choice girl, fight and face the consequences or surrender and bow to your new king. Before Zelda could answer, the two hear footsteps walking inside the throne room. Dark Raven turns around and sees Ganondorf standing at where the doors used to be. Ganondorf: How amusing that you believe that you have a right to have this land. Unless you want me to obliterate you on the spot, you'll walk away and allow me to conquer this land. Dark Raven only chuckles mockingly towards Ganondorf and summons his staff. Dark Raven: I believe that you will bow to me, alive... Or dead... 'Fight!' Dark Raven disappears briefly and reappears behind Zelda's throne. He then uses his dark magic to lift the throne and throw it at Ganondorf. The king of evil then uses the warlock punch to obliterate the throne, but then Dark Raven his dark boomerangs to severely injure Ganondorf. Dark Raven then sends out two more boomerangs at Ganondorf only to be countered by his energy ball attack. Raven stands slightly amused at his opponent before performing his dark puddle attack. Ganondorf: Do you honestly think some puddles are going to harm me? He then slams his fist on the ground to clear the puddles only for them to reappear again. Ganondorf: What is this? Dark Raven slams his staff on the floor and the puddles all critically injure Ganondorf. Dark Raven then attempts to slash at Ganondorf, but gets his wrist caught and gets thrown out of the castle. The king of crows gets back to his feet clutching his arm and sees that Ganondorf has transformed into beast Ganon. Dark Raven then sees that he has landed next to the giant egg. Dark Raven: If you want to end this fight this way... So be it... Dark Raven then attempts to hatch the giant egg only for Ganon to come charging at him as a loud clang is heard as the screen goes black. The audience then sees that Raven has successfully hatched the giant egg and a large pair of raven talons caught Ganon by his tusks. Dark Raven then becomes Ultimate Raven and screeches at Ganon on the ground. The evil boar beast attempts to destroy the pedestal Ultimate Raven was standing on, only for the monstrous raven to fly off and slash at Ganon's back, causing it to bleed. Ganon then teleports behind Ultimate Raven and charges at him. Ultimate Raven: How amusing... The raven monster then uses his powers to turn everything pitch black. Ganon looks around and does not see Ultimate Raven in front of him. Suddenly, he feels slash after slash on his side, back and head. As soon as light begins to show, Ganon sees Ultimate Raven in front of him and sees him charging an energy ball. Ultimate Raven: Sayonara... Before Ganon could react, Ultimate Raven shoots his energy ball and hits Ganon on the forehead. Soon enough, the energy ball causes Ganon to be obliterated on the spot, leaving a satisfied Dark Raven to transform back into his base form. 'KO!' '''Boomstick: Goddamn! I didn't see that coming!' Wiz: Ganondorf did have an advantage in every category, but Dark Raven is more intelligent than he seems. Boomstick: As you might've recalled, Ganondorf took seven years to conquer Hyrule while it took only a couple of hours for Dark Raven to claim Morning land as his own. Wiz: Plus Ultimate Raven was able to strip Billy Hatcher of his rooster suit, so if Raven's energy ball attack didn't kill Ganon, there's no reason to say the result would've been any different. Boomstick: Ganondorf was the only one ruffled up in this fight. Wiz: The winner is Dark Raven. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017